Discovery of antibiotics and their subsequent clinical application world wide represent one of the landmark advances of modern medicine. However, emergence of superbugs that are resistant to multidrugs has become a critical public and health concern. Antibiotic-resistant bacterial infections are becoming more and more common in clinical and nosocomial settings. As a Darwinian consequence of antibiotic usage, selection of antibiotic resistance is an inevitable. Identification of new antibiotics and development of new treatments are therefore of critical importance for the control and prevention of microbial infections.